


Positive Reinforcement

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BAMF Danny Mahealani, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Derek Hale, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, DO NOT COPY, Danny Mahealani Knows, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Gay Isaac Lahey, Gay Sex, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Gay Vernon Boyd, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Kissing, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Monster of the Week, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Danny Mahealani, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Poly, Protective Isaac Lahey, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski Loses His Virginity, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Derek, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top Vernon Boyd, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), True Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Vernon Boyd Lives, Versatile Danny Mahealani, Versatile Jackson Whittemore, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Virginity, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: Stiles has always done what he can to protect the people that he cares about, he's just more motivated now that helping means getting a reward.ORThe one where Stiles is basically exactly the same except for people appreciate him for what he is: i.e Fucking Amazing.
Relationships: Background-Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani/Isaac Lahey/Vernon Boyd, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompts/Pairings [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 35
Kudos: 198





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- This has: Lots of sex, life-threatening situations, violence, etc. etc. 
> 
> Don't read it if you're gonna get triggered. This is another prompt from Ryan.

"Holy shit," Stiles muttered, snapping out of his half-asleep research mood almost instantly. 

He grabbed all the papers and his laptop as quick as he could, only sparing enough attention to decide that 6:00 AM was a reasonable enough time to bother the pack. He got into the jeep and drove to the loft, texting the group chat on the way. He stopped by the diner and got coffee and enough breakfast for seven werewolves, a kitsune, a hunter, and two magic users. When he got to the loft he didn't bother to be quiet, slamming open the door and barely taking notice of the way everyone instantly woke up alert. 

"I hate you Stilinski," Jackosn muttered, cracking his neck and shifting so he was sitting up properly. 

"I hate you too!" Stiles cheerfully replied, none of the wolves mentioning either of their lies as the spark distributed the sustenance. "It's an Alp," 

Peter groaned, having seen a pack get wiped out by one and so not in the mood for that. "Well, that's my cue," He said consideringly, sitting back down at the look Stiles shot him. 

"They are a German legend, have the ability to shift into a cat, dog, pig, snake, and small white butterfly. They wear a hat called a Tarnkappe that they never take off which gives them their power but can also make them invisible. It's got basilisk eyes, only it makes you sick or misfortunate if it's really in the mood, so I've made the executive decision that Jackson is the only one allowed near it. Any questions?" 

"How do we kill it?" Derek asked grumpily from his spot slouched on the couch, ignoring Scott's reprimanding gaze with practiced ease. 

"It's supposedly unkillable but there was a bit about stuffing lemon in its mouth and the fact that if you close all the holes in a room, keyhole included, then it's like mountain ash," 

"Fun," Isaac muttered.

Most of the wolves just looked on in vague shock when Stiles pulled ten brooms out of fucking nowhere, Peter waking up quick enough to snap a picture of his nephew's sleepy confusion.

"I need you to put these under your pillows," 

Somehow, it wasn't the weirdest thing that Stiles had asked them to do so they all just grabbed a broom before shuffling back to their spots and falling asleep right there, food gone and coffees empty. 

*****  
Stiles shouldn't have been surprised. Derek had always gone off on his own but he had thought that after he told the pack he had a solution they would give him time to put together his plan. 

Nope

He had woken to Isaac calling him and asking after the Alpha, only to completely miss Stiles' alarm when he realized where the man most likely was. The teenager drove as fast as he knew he could get away with, hauling ass to the preserve. When he got there he grabbed the knife he had just barely finished and put it in a holster around his thigh, running as fast as he could to the Nemeton. When he got there the barrier of his wards allowed him to hear the noise, growling, and sounds of pain obviously from Derek made Stiles' heart jump. 

He had been half in love with the man since he had met him. He had already known that he was poly, not surprised in the slightest when by the time he was just barely 17 he already had feelings for almost all the other guys in the pack. He shoved it down, knowing that that wasn't a risk he was willing to take and tried to move on. It never got beyond blowjobs and dancing but he didn't feel so much like a fanboy anymore so, he took it as a win. 

The second that he saw Derek as getting tired he stepped in as soon as he saw an opportunity. He didn't pay any attention to the way Derek seemed pissed at his appearance, focusing instead on using every bit of training he had learned from karate classes, running with wolves, Allison, and Chris to replace the Alpha in the fight. The Alp didn't seem to care about the change in partner, just fighting harder in an effort to incapacitate Stiles. 

It was never expecting the teenager to steal its hat, throw it to Derek, then stab it with a hunting knife straight to the heart while feeding it a lemon before grabbing the second knife and putting it between the things eyes. The fight had been going on for barely five minutes, a moment of stillness the only thing that changed before the Alp disintegrated. 

"And that is why you pay attention when I fucking tell you that I have a plan," Stiles said threateningly as he crowded Derek into a tree lining the clearing.

The Alpha looked vaguely shell-shocked so, seeing as the werewolf wasn't going to be much help, the teenager texted the group chat to let them know that the Alp was dead and Derek was done playing martyr. 

"How did you do that?" Derek asked finally, his instincts screaming at him to get away from the knife.

"They're pure silver serrated blades infused with mistletoe and lemon bound with my magic," 

The Alpha, barely getting a hold of himself made eye contact with Stiles, the look in his eyes telling a very different story than in shock.

"Oh," Stiles said, recognizing the arousal for what it was a slipt second before the Alpha tackled him.

They wrestled for a moment, ending up with Stiles straddling Derek's thighs as the werewolf held his hips. Derek only took a second to get his breath back before he dragged a hand from around Stiles' waist to pull his hair, getting the teenager close enough so that they could kiss. The kiss wasn't nice; adrenaline, fear, exhilaration, and blood lust all combining until it felt more like fighting than something romantic. It was perfect.

Derek kissed like he did everything else, with his full attention and with ease. His confidence and dominant hands making Stiles moan into their mouths as he struggled to keep up. When Stiles finally had to pull back he was panting like a racehorse, not even getting a second to calm down before the werewolf had stood up, his legs instinctively going around the wolf's hips as Derek slammed his against a tree. They went right back to kissing, lips, and tongue everywhere as they worked together to get each other naked.

"If we're going any further I should probably tell you that I haven't ever gone all the way," Stiles said into Derek's lips, reveling in the possessive growl it got him.

The Alpha's red eyes watched him carefully as he brought a hand back and rubbed gently over the teenager's furled hole, raising an eyebrow at what he found.

"I got horny," The teenager explained, keening when Derek just pushed three fingers into his prepared hole. 

"Describe it to me, tell me what it feels like to fuck yourself," The werewolf husked into Stiles' ear, grinning wickedly at the helpless moan it pulled out of the teen in his arms.

"I have a dildo, it's smaller than you are but it's enough that I'm sore for a couple of days after I really get going," Stiles explained around his moans, grinding against the werewolf's hand as the fingers found his prostate.

Derek stopped moving the second he stopped talking. 

It only took the genius a couple of moments to understand, it only taking him that long because of his lust fogged brain, before he instantly started talking again. 

"It always feels like I'm missing something but it never fails to make me come," 

Stiles threw his head back and practically screamed when Derek rubbed his prostate nonstop as some sort of praise.

"Fuck me! Please!" The teenager gave up, knowing he wouldn't be able to take anymore since he had already accidentally edged himself when he had come to save Derek. 

It seemed like the wolf had caught onto that too, growling as he half shifted in his lust. When Stiles didn't show any aversion to the change Derek switched his fingers for his cock, taking Stiles in one hard thrust.

Stiles screamed at that, the pleasure from the mushroom head hitting his prostate spot on and the pain of the stretch mixing until he couldn't do anything but beg for more. Calls of _'more!' 'Derek!' 'harder'_ filling the clearing to the soundtrack of Derek's grunting and Stiles' keens and moans. Stiles had leaned down so that he rested his head in Derek's neck, holding tight onto his silky hair as the werewolf pounded him hard enough that the man was panting with the effort. Derek didn't change a thing, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, probably rougher than he should have, managing to hit Stiles' pleasure spot every time.

Their bodies were slick with sweat by the time Stiles noticed the clenching of his stomach. Derek had had to readjust his grip a couple of minutes earlier, the change in angle just letting the wolf get deeper, and the new grip had him practically covered in Derek. His scent, his muscles, his sweat.

It was too much

"Please! I want to come!" Stiles begged when everything got overwhelming, Derek moaning in his ear his last straw. 

"If you want to come you're going to do it just like this," The Alpha dismissed, only thrusting that much harder for the interruption. 

Between the way the wolf smelled, the way his abs were brushing Stiles' erection, and the way the man was groaning in his ear it barely even took another couple stroked before he was shooting off. His tense muscles tightened even more, his walls clenching tight around Derek's cock.

Stiles' orgasm was like nothing he had ever felt before, his whole body shaking with the pleasure as he convulsively tightened everywhere. He distantly registered the sound of Derek's howl as something warm filled his belly, instantly snapping back to attention as something expanded inside him. The knot hurt as much as it felt good, his entire body going pliant all at once. Stiles just shook harder, the pleasure and the stretch coming together in a way that made him want to get away and push closer at the same time. He settled for clinging to Derek, taking comfort in the way the man's hands petted him through the discomfort of being filled so completely. 

Derek laid on the soft grass, his movements slow and careful so as not to pull where they were tied. Stiles remained where he was manhandled, straddling the older man with his face in the werewolf's neck. They were both happy enough to just lay there and let their curious hands wander. 

When they untied Stiles got dressed gingerly, pulling Derek into his jeep and driving them both to the loft. Derek kissed him goodbye before leaving him to drive to his apartment alone. 

They left the unspoken thing between them just like that, content with an air of opportunity. 

* * *

_The only reason it took me so long was that I had no idea which angle to approach this from. Hope this is alright. (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) You can email or comment any prompts/pairings that you have for me. -Rose_


	2. Jackson

The pack learned very quickly that if they wanted their calls answered at any time of the day and night they needed to call Stiles. Derek was liable to not answer out of spite if the time wasn't reasonable, and Peter was more likely to ask 'what's in it for me' than to help. 

The monster of the week was a Vodníci. They were water ghouls that kept human souls in cups and live on the bottom of ponds. 

Fun

Which was why Stiles was already on high alert when he got a call from Jackson.

"The water spirit that you were telling us about today is currently chasing me through the woods. I called you as soon as I realized that it was herding me towards the lake and I can't really stop it without backup," The werewolf shouted out in between panting breaths before hanging up.

It took Stiles' half-asleep brain a couple of seconds to understand before he jumped into gear. None of the teenage wolves would be able to help, Derek and Peter were on a business meeting in New York, and Chris was in France for a weapons convention so, with that in mind, Stiles quickly collected his mistletoe, mountain ash, his bat, and his keys before driving straight to the persevere. As more of the pack had started to rely on him Stiles found himself making more and more drives to the woods in order to save someone. He had a werewolf and human first aid kit, weapons, tarp, and extra clothes in his jeep at all times now. 

When Stiles got to the preserve he used a trick he had taught himself a while ago: throwing some mountain ask in the air and believing that it would lead him to a certain supernatural. He went sprinting the second the ash settled, finding himself at the second biggest pond they had in the woods seconds before Jackson was going to be forced into the water.

The Vodníci was ugly, to say in the least, like some sort of a frog, human, fish hybrid. 

"Hey ugly! You don't want his soul- but I'll let you have mine!" Stiles shouted, ignoring the way Jackson started yelling at him. 

Something about being a reckless idiot?

The Vodníci instantly redirected its attention, proving that Stiles' soul was clearly prettier. The monster had only minimum amounts of strategy in its attacks, dodging and hitting but not really using any other technique than charge and hope for the best. The frog got a good slash at Stiles' ribs but not enough to slow the human down. It only took about ten minutes of evasive maneuvers and mocking for the thing to make a mistake. Stiles used the weakness without hesitation, hand going to his pocket as he kicked the thing giving him just enough time to stab the Vodníci in the chest as he blew mistletoe powder into its face. It only took a minute of dramatic choking before the frog died.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Stiles muttered, already helping Jackson up and making his way back to the jeep.

When he got there he cleaned out the claw marks on his side before pulling out the wolf first aid kit and forcing Jackson to take off his shirt.

"If you wanted to look then all you had to do was ask," The beta mocked, gaining back some equilibrium as his healing kicked in. 

"You know that you're hot, you don't need me telling you that. You've got a big enough head as it is," Stiles said absently, focussing on disinfecting the injuries on the wolf so they didn't heal with anything inside them or get infected. 

"I want to fuck you," Jackson volunteered, deciding to go for it and blame the blood loss if he got turned down. 

"Do you want to go to your house or mine?" Stiles asked after a moment of hesitation.

Jackson scented the air, getting blood, lust, and excitement before he believed that Stiles was serious. 

"Mine, no parentals have a possibility of interrupting us there," 

They had barely gotten into the house when Jackson was on Stiles. The werewolf was already rock hard from watching Stiles on the drive home, noticing the way the teen licked his lips and how he practically stroked the wheel of the car. 

"Have you done this with a guy before?" Stiles asked Jackson out of curiosity as they made their way to the other teen's room.

The house was two stories and big, making the werewolf have to guide Stiles to where he wanted them. 

"Once, you?" 

"Once," 

The second that they were in the room Jackson shut and locked the door, pining Stiles in place with his body before practically devouring him through his mouth. The kiss was demanding, forcing Stiles to give up control and just go with the flow. The human didn't even notice that they had been moving until he felt a soft mattress on his back. 

"Do you have lube?" The human asked, wanting to get the show on the road.

"Nightstand," Jackson muttered from where he was giving Stiles hickeys all down his neck.

When Jackson got to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck Stiles had to stop, whining in pleasure when the werewolf bit down harder as he sucked a dark bruise into the skin. The wolf moved on, giving Stiles the brain cells to get the slick from the drawer. He started to take Jackson's clothes off, only getting the wolf's shirt on the floor before his mouth was being invaded again. The human submitted easily, arching his back to get more of the sparks the werewolf was sending through his body. He felt like he was on fire, his cock already harder than he had been in a while as Jackson got him naked.

"You're beautiful," Jackson murmured as he trailed his hands up and down Stiles' flanks. 

"I would say you aren't so bad either but you refuse to let me get your pants off," The human complained, getting a swat for his sass.

Jackson wasn't expecting the way Stiles moaned under the hit. 

"Oh holy shit," The werewolf groaned, forcefully manhandling Stiles onto his hands and knees before he dragged his nose up the pale teenager's spine. "Can I spank you, sweetheart?" 

"Yes yes yes," Stiles was already chanting before the wolf had even finished the question, shivering with the force of his lust.

"Give me a safe word,"

"Kanima," 

Jackson's first hit wasn't all that hard. It made Stiles grunt and left a red handprint for a couple of seconds before it was gone. The next was way better. The pain radiated up his spine, mixing with his pleasure until the stinging stopped just in time for another hit. By the time Jackson had his rhythm down, Stiles was a keening mess. 

Every slap was accompanied by the sound of flesh on flesh and Stiles' noises of pleasure, all to the background music of Stiles' whining, shuddering, breaths. By the time fingers were entering him Stiles was completely pliant. He was a puddle on the bed only able to make noise and shake as pleasure filled him. Jackson prepped him quicker than he probably should have but, between the way his cheery red ass was aching and the empty feeling in his stomach Stiles was just begging for more.

"Please!" Stiles moaned when the other teen found his prostate. 

His entire body flinched at the waves of pleasure Jackson was giving him before the werewolf pulled away his fingers.

"Jackson!" Stiles begged again, his desperate hole spasming around nothing as the empty feeling got that much worse. 

"You're ok. I'm going to fuck you now, is that ok?" The werewolf asked, his voice husky as he palmed Stiles' burning ass.

"Please!" The desperate teen repeated, unable to articulate how much he needed to be filled but knowing that Jackson knew anyways. 

The werewolf filled him in one hard thrust, the momentum forcing him to put his hands on the headboard. The way the wolf's sharp hip bones smacked against Stiles' ass made the human's hole clench, pleasure and pain mixing until Stiles was nothing but a frantic slut.

Jackson barely gave Stiles a second to adjust, instantly building up speed until he was going as hard and fast as he could, each supernaturally hard thrust making the human's cherry-red ass twinge in pain. The pain caused Stiles to tighten which made Jackson's cock seem bigger inside him until he was just a mess of sensation. The firm rod of hot flesh inside him hit his prostate every time, the spongy head forcing pleasure through his veins until he couldn't do anything but lie there uselessly and moan. Stiles' entire body was shaking hard and clenching randomly as he was pounded into the bed. 

The werewolf grabbed a handful of Stiles' hair and used it to pull him back into the punishing thrusts. The pleasure-pain from his hole being abused, his spanked ass being hit, and the way Jackson was pulling his hair got him off without anything ever touching his cock. 

When he came his entire body curled in tight, every muscle clenching so tight Jackson's control went to hell. When his orgasm was finally letting up was when the werewolf hammering him from behind bit into the back of Stiles' neck as his knot popped, filling the human until Stiles didn't think he could take anymore. 

The knot hurt, the discomfort of being stretched completely onto to be pulled apart farther wasn't ever really fun but with Jackson's body heat against his back and the hands petting his stomach and flanks he was able to remember to just breathe. Jackson gently moved them to their sides, hushing Stiles when he whined as their tye was pulled. The pressure against his raw hole didn't feel very good. 

"This has never happened before.... Should I pull your pain?" Jackson asked once his wolf calmed down a bit. 

"I don't like the pain drain. Can you just hold me, it doesn't feel very good until I've gotten used to it," Stiles muttered, more focused on his breathing than realizing that he had accidentally admitted he had had sex with a werewolf before.

"Who did you have sex with before me?" Jackson asked, more curious than possessive which the human thanked God for.

"Derek," Stiles admitted after a minute of thinking. 

Jackson whistled, holding his hand out for a fist pump which Stiles gladly gave, both of them ignoring the way Stiles' entire body was shaking in after pleasure and exhaustion. 

"Who was your first?" 

"Danny,"

"I knew it!-"

"Stiles-!"

"No! I'm serious. I totally knew it!-"

They bickered back and forth until they fell asleep.

It didn't escape Stiles' notice that Jackson was exceedingly careful about not jostling the knot, which Stiles was beyond thankful for, and decided to reward the wolf with a blowjob the next morning.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) You can email me <\--- or comment if you have any pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me. Hope you like it. -Rose_


	3. Danny

Danny went out dancing at the Jungle a couple of times a week. The entire pack knew that he had his own friends and never bothered the human about what exactly he did when he wasn't around them, one of the only boundaries that they had successfully stuck to. So when he called Stiles in a panic and told him that he was at the Jungle the other human had no idea what he should be prepared for. 

Arriving at the club Stiles abandoned his jeep to find Danny. He pretended to be just another drunk clubber, grinding on anyone that was in his vicinity until he was able to make his way to Danny. The human was dancing with a man, he had fancy clothes and a drink in his hand. Stiles took the opportunity of the man being distracted by following Danny's every move to smell the drink. Two thoughts instantly came to mind when he realized what really was in the glass. 

Water

Encantado

They normally went around Brazil and impregnated women who were partiers but, they had long figured that Danny's magic made him smell closer to a woman to the supernatural. Stiles quickly went back to his jeep, sending Danny a reassuring smile when he realized the teen's eyes were on him. 

When Stiles got back he poured a shot of vodka in the Encantado's drink and a bit of mountain ash. Before the man could take a sip Stiles jumped in, acting like an arrogant partyer as he pushed the creature away from Danny. The thing just looked annoyed, quickly giving up and just turning to find another person when Stiles threw a lit match into the Encantado's glass. The thing went up in flames instantly, the water that was sustaining his life drying up until he was nothing but dust. Nobody in the Jungle even noticed, just seeing a bright light before it went away. Most just got louder, their intoxicated minds telling them it was just a strobe light or something equally as innocent. 

Stiles just pulled Danny out of the club, making sure that the teen didn't hit anything on their way out. Stiles could see the other human was unsettled by what had just happened.

"Are you going to be ok?" Stiles asked Danny once they were safely in the alley.

The alley was cold, the breeze snapping Danny out of his shock after only moments. Stiles just wordlessly handed him the water bottle he had snagged from the bar and hugged him while the human calmed himself.

"Thank you, Stiles. I called Scott and Derek first. Scott didn't pick up and Derek reminded me he was in New York, said that I needed to call you," The human muttered, just pulling Stiles close until they were wrapped around each other and leaning against the nasty alley wall. 

Stiles just winced, knowing how it felt to realize that Scott wasn't at all reliable, and held the other human tighter to him when Danny shivered in his sheer t-shirt and skin-tight jeans. His cock twitched at the teen's outfit before he scolded himself for it. He took off one of his flannels and gave it to Danny, glad when the other teen didn't say anything and just put it on. Stiles led them to his jeep, making sure Danny was good in the passenger's side before shutting the door and going around. 

The car started up almost silently, all the work that he had done to it over the summer paying off. Stiles drove them to Danny's house, fully expecting to just drop the other teen off then go home before Danny put a hand on his where it was loosely holding the steering wheel.

"Stay?" Danny asked, voice more quiet and meek than Stiles had heard it in years.

Stiles agreed easily, turning off the car and grabbing his overnight bag without argument. He had started to keep a bag with all the essentials only months after the first big bad, realizing quickly that it was nice to have a clean set of clothes and toiletries in places that he wasn't expecting to have to sleep. Danny dragged Stiles to the door, opening it with a key he kept on a necklace around his neck, before pulling the older teen upstairs. The house was dark.

The pack knew that Danny's parents were basically never around at all, Stiles the only one that had put together that it was the reason why Danny and Jackson were best friends. Stiles went easily, looking around for a place to put some blankets down on the floor before Danny pulled him to the attached bathroom first. They showered together. 

There wasn't anything sexual about it. Being in a pack meant lots of things, one of the most prominent taking physical comfort in each other, so they were used to being naked around each other. It wasn't unusual for members of packs to shower together or sleep in a bed together, Stiles didn't think anything of it, knowing that Danny probably needed the comfort and more than willing to be that for him. 

Once they were both clean and dry Danny got into bed, wordlessly holding the covers up until Stiles joined him. The older teen held Danny to himself, already falling asleep just being next to someone who he trusted to defend him if something went wrong. 

-

Stiles woke up disoriented, not putting the pieces together until everything snapped into place all at once. He was at Danny's house, in his bed, with Danny behind him. The younger teen was awake, stroking his hand up and down Stiles' belly and completely awake. Stiles' cock instantly took notice, his morning wood chubbing up to almost full mast before he remembered where he was for the second time. 

"What're you doing?" Stiles asked, voice husky with sleep and arousal.

"Thanking you properly," Danny said, the timbre of his words shooting right through Stiles.

"You don't have to-" The older teen started, already shifting to move away before Danny's grip became constricting.

"I know I don't have to. If you don't want to say so, but my mind is made up," Danny said, not letting go of his grip on Stiles' hip and only grabbing harder when the older teen moaned.

"No objection here," Stiles promised, pushing back into the rough grip and looking forwards to the way his hips would bruise the next day. 

Danny was on him in an instant, teeth, and tongue everywhere as the younger man took control of his mouth. Danny didn't give him more than a minute to acclimate before he was pushing Stiles onto his belly and kneeling on his thighs. The younger teen pulled Stiles up by his hips, manhandling him to be ass up shoulders down. Stiles went easily, not protesting at all.

The younger teen stopped moving for a second, Stiles practically holding his breath in the silence of the room before there was a tongue on his hole. Danny was relentless, licking and biting at his rim until the older teen was a drooling mess. Stiles was making noises he didn't even know he could make, breathy and high pitched as he pushed back into the pleasure as much as he could. Danny didn't stop, stiffening his tongue and licking the older teen's soft walls just to hear the way he keened. The knot in Stiles' stomach was agonizing, almost enough but not even close at the same time. Right when he was on the verge of begging he felt a cold, slick, finger at his entrance. He had barely even finished nodding before Danny was filling him with two fingers, the freezing lube in his spit warm hole making him clench. The younger teen groaned at the way Stiles' hole was pulsing, hooking his fingers and rubbing Stiles' prostate just to feel the way the velvety flesh around his fingers twitched. 

Stiles could barely breathe through the pleasure. The way Danny was rubbing his prostate sending sparks up his spine that made him tremble like he was being electrocuted. 

"Please!" Stiles shouted, finally breaking under the pressure of Danny's full attention and three fingers inside him. 

"Please what?" Danny asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"Fuck me!" The older teen begged, practically hyperventilating as the other human found his prostate again and just rubbed it as hard as he could. 

Stiles' entire body was cringing away from the pleasure, tightening in preparation to come, before Danny pulled his fingers away. Stiles protested loudly, the way his stomach clenched harder at the lack of stimulation or release causing him to practically sobbing as he was edged. When he came back to himself he was still on his knees and shoulders, tear tracks running down his face as he panted. He was just starting to get control of his mouth again when Danny thrusted into him all at once.

The other human was at least 8 inches, a little less girthy than Derek but more than making up for it with the way his cock curved just right to hit his prostate. Stiles' entire body was shaking, the pleasure making him work to breathe through the way he could feel the cock inside him in his throat. Stiles just hung his head and tried to relax, the length inside him never moving as Danny stroked his back. He heard the other human cooing at him but couldn't understand any of the words. 

After minutes that felt like hours Stiles nodded, Danny instantly grabbing Stiles' raised hips before pulling out slowly. Stiles groaned lowly as he was emptied, the loss making him clench reflexively in an effort to keep the other teen inside. Danny just hushed him before hammering back into him as hard as he could. Stiles practically screamed as Danny filled him, his entire body pushed up the bed by the force of the thrust. That was the pace Danny kept, withdrawing so slowly it made the older teen want to sob before pushing in brutally. 

Danny kept up the pace for what felt like hours, time not making much sense to Stiles' sex-soaked brain as he was pounded hard. Eventually, his head almost hit the headboard, forcing him to get his hands out from underneath him and be the opposing force to Danny's hips. His knuckles went white from where he was holding onto the headboard, hanging his head and doing his best to just remember to breathe. 

Stiles didn't know how long it took before the way his stomach was cramping got unbearable.

"Please! I can't- Danny!" Stiles shouted, sobbing at the pleasure-pain coursing through him. 

Danny's thrusting hurt, the way the younger teen was forcing Stiles to make a place for him hurt, but it was better than anything he had ever felt before. The way he felt owned and just the thought of the handprints he would have on his arms, hips, and legs the next day almost pushing him over the edge. 

"You can. You will," Danny promised from between gritted teeth, just holding onto the teen's hips that much harder as he picked up the pace. 

It was still the same agonizing withdrawal and merciless in stroke but his new speed gave Stiles no time to adjust. 

Barely three dozen stroked later Stiles was coming harder than he ever had before. His entire body shook with it, his muscles tightening so much so that he could barely breathe as his vision went white. It lasted for what felt like forever. Stiles barely even registered the way Danny came inside him, the warmth that filled him. 

Just as fast as it had happened Stiles went limp all at once, chest heaving as he tried to remember how to breathe. He could vaguely hear Danny praising him, more than thankful that the teen didn't try to pull out. The older teen didn't think that he could handle being empty. Danny pulled him into his lap, helping the exhausted human come back to himself with a hand on Stiles' chest and another stroking his hair. Stiles' head was buried in the younger teen's neck as he just enjoyed the way his mind was completely calm. 

"Can you drink some of this water for me?" Danny asked the other teen gently, never stopping the petting he was doing.

Stiles just hummed tiredly, bringing a trembling hand up to hold the cup before he thought better of it and just drank while Danny handled the tipping. Eventually, Stiles was able to regain some of his brain cells, sleepy conversation passing between them as Stiles slowly stopped shaking. 

"Can I move us?" The younger teen asked, seeing how Stiles was practically falling asleep in his lap.

The older teen hummed agreeably, trying to gain his fine motor skills to help and just ultimately deciding to let Danny move them wherever he wanted. The younger teen first put Stiles back onto his belly, petting his back before he leaned back. Danny still hadn't pulled out, the comforting weight of his length filling Stiles calming him more than anything else. The younger teen rolled Stiles over until he was able to spoon him, pushed right up against Stiles' back in a way that let them stay connected. 

They stayed like that for hours, dozing and talking in equal measure until Stiles was able to get his bearings back. When Stiles left that night he was more relaxed than he had been in weeks, going to sleep with a clear head for the first time in a long time and waking up without his thoughts instantly trying to overwhelm him.

It would be a reoccurring occasion if Stiles had anything to say about it. 

* * *

_It took me a minute to figure out how I wanted this one to go. Hope that you enjoy it! (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) You can email or comment if you have any prompts/pairings that you would like to see from me. -Rose_


	4. Isaac

Stiles knew that sometimes Isaac ached for the life he had before he was bitten. Missed the quiet of the graveyard he worked at and the consistency of his father's anger. It was irrational in many ways but the graveyard always calmed him so, when he got overwhelmed, the werewolf went and read under his favorite tree. He had found it when he was still working at the graveyard and it had grown on him. 

"Holy shit, there's a zombie in the graveyard!" Isaac yelped the second Stiles picked up.

He had made a habit of calling Stiles when he was in trouble early on, about the time e acknowledged that being close with Scott didn't stop the blindness the Alpha had when it came to anyone without boobs. 

"Give me a description and tell me what it's doing," Stiles commanded, tone instant calming Isaac. The tone was hard with a protective edge. It reminded the curly-haired beta of the times Stiles had saved him over and over again. 

"Eyes and claws similar to us in a beta shift but maybe three months in to decomposing. It's walking around and it doesn't look like it's doing anything right now but I think it's headed somewhere specific," Isaac was hidden behind the tree, peeping out the watch the thing every so often.

"Do you think you can get away without it seeing, hearing, or smelling you?" 

"Absolutely- Not. No," Isaac started in the affirmative before seeing the things head twitch towards him. He lowered his voice to finish his sentence and took the opportunity to change his mind. 

"That's alright. Has anyone else seen the thing?"

"This one girl by the entrance to the cemetery. She's just staring off into space now. Her heart makes it sound like she's sleeping but she's just not moving," Isaac said, closing his eyes for a moment to hear the girl's heartbeat before immediately making sure he knew exactly where the zombie was.

"Can you tell if the girl's temperature is lower than it should be from where you are?" Stiles asked, his voice never wavering. 

"She's shaking a bit. I don't know if it's from cold or if she's conscious enough to be afraid though," 

"It's a Jikininki," Stiles cursed after a moment of keystrokes and flipping pages. "I need you to stay behind that tree until I get there. If it sees you run towards the parking lot. You need fire or something mistletoe infused to kill it," 

The information let Isaac relax almost immediately, the sounds of driving coming through the phone. Being told what to do by someone he trusted took all the weight of making decisions off him and it was something that he always preferred in these situations. 

-

He stayed behind the large tree trunk without moving a muscle. The zombie just wandered seemingly aimlessly but Isaac wasn't all that worried, just kept an ear on it while he waited to hear the telltale engine of Stiles' jeep. 

It didn't take long for the human to get to the cemetery. He was already getting out of his car by the time he had turned off the engine. Isaac could smell gas on the human. Isaac just waved a discrete hand to show Stiles where he was before he went lax against the tree. He knew that he couldn't help, he would only get in the way considering that he wasn't as good as fighting. 

Stiles hummed his thanks almost silently when he realized that Isaac trusted him enough to let him handle it, knowing that it would be heard. 

He crept up behind the zombie thing before he just torched it. The Jukininki didn't even have enough time to try and put Stiles in a trace before it was shrieking under the heat of the fire. It was completely anticlimatic but both Isaac and Stiles had no complaints. 

When Isaac heard the thing drop he went up to the human and draped himself on his back, scent-marking him and just enjoying the closeness after the panic he had felt. 

"You're ok," Stiles soothed easily, pulling the wolf to his front and looking up so Isaac could get at his neck. 

When Isaac's body stopped shaking the human brought him to the jeep.

"Do you want to go to my house or the loft?" 

"Yours,"

They didn't talk the entire time, Isaac just holding onto Stiles' hand on the gear shift on the half an hour drive. It had only taken Stiles fifteen minutes to make the drive the first time, telling the wolf all he needed to know about how much the human cared. 

-

The second they got into Stiles' bedroom Isaac got on the bed and started taking off his clothes. Isaac could smell the way Stiles' scent got sweet with arousal before the human started focusing on something else. 

"Will you fuck me?" Isaac asked, completely out of the blue.

Stiles sputtered for a moment, not having expected that whatsoever, before going calm.

"Are you sure this is something that you want? I don't want this as some sort of convoluted payment for helping you,"

Isaac just nodded, more sure than ever by the way Stiles made it clear he wasn't going to take advantage. Since the werewolf was already naked Stiles stripped before joining him in the bed. Stiles let Isaac make the first move, humming encouragingly when the werewolf straddled him and kissed him for all he was worth. The kiss was demanding, Isaac's lips devouring him like he wanted to eat him. Isaac pulled back with a breathy moan when he ground down on Stiles' cock, holding Stiles' bottom lip hostage with his teeth in a move Stiles had only seen successfully done in porn.

"Holy shit," Stiles muttered with appreciation when he finally got his brain back, eyes dilated as he watched the way Isaac's lithe muscles moved under his skin.

The werewolf stopped for a moment to catch his breath, sniffing once before he pulled the lube from the nightstand. Stiles grinned at the use of his senses, purposefully acting like a proud parent just to see the way Isaac went pliant. Stiles sat up and sat against the headboard, pulling the werewolf completely into his lap before kissing him again. He dragged the kisses down, making hickey after hickey on the werewolf's neck and watching them disappear to the background noise of Isaac prepping himself and breathy groans. 

Stiles was perfectly content to let Isaac run the show, following all the cues he was given without complaint. Isaac pulled the human's hand around to his ass, pulling his fingers out of himself and replacing them with Stiles' longer ones. The werewolf groaned at the three fingers inside him, his voice only getting higher pitched as Stiles found his prostate. The human rubbed teasing circles right on the little nub inside Isaac until the wolf was twitching with it.

"Can I ride you like this?" Isaac asked when he had finally hit his breaking point.

"Absolutely," Stiles said, subconsciously echoing the wolf's words from the graveyard. 

Isaac only took a moment to take a deep breath before pulling Stiles' fingers out of himself and lining them up. The human grabbed Isaac's sharp hips and helped him push himself down. The werewolf's hole was tighter than anything Stiles had ever felt before and warmer than a normal human. Stiles would have thought he was hurting the wolf with how much effort it took to force himself into the grasping heat if not for the way Isaac was whining. The whines were breathy and high, only the hand's on the wolf's hips stopping Isaac from impaling himself in one move the way he wanted. 

It felt like it took hours for Isaac to take him all, the velvety walls around him twitching until the wolf's ass finally hit Stiles' pelvis. Isaac's hands were claws in Stiles' shoulders, the pain just making everything that much better. The wolf took a couple of moments to adjust, panting into the older teen's neck and lightly grinding in an effort to get used to the thick length splitting him open at the seams. 

Stiles didn't move an inch, letting Isaac do whatever he needed to get used to it and just petting his curls and back. When Isaac finally got his breath back he looked up at Stiles for confirmation, instantly starting to move when the human nodded and put his hands back onto the wolf's hips. 

Isaac started out easy, pulling himself up slowly and letting gravity drop him back down. It was gentle, their kiss the same, right up until Isaac changed the angle and found his prostate. The second Stiles saw the way the werewolf in his lap flinched at the overwhelming pleasure he tightened his hands so that the wolf couldn't move from the angle unless he used supernatural strength. Isaac whined when he tried to get away from the sensation and realized that he couldn't, giving Stiles a baleful look before going back to his bouncing. His pace got faster and harder until Stiles was thrusting up into Isaac's hole as hard and he could while the werewolf rocked into the movements. Isaac's thighs were shaking within minutes of the new speed, the burn just getting him to go harder. His ass and Stiles' thighs were cherry red from where they hit against each other on every punishing thrust. 

They only lasted about an hour, Isaac coming first with a howl that he muffled by biting Stiles' shoulder until it bled. The new pain combined with the way the wolf's claws were still making his shoulders bleed and the pleasure from Isaac's bouncing got Stiles to join him half a dozen thrusts later. 

In the aftermath, they just rested against each other, both completely drained from the extreme exercise and the sheer power of their orgasms. When Isaac finally managed to unhinge his jaw he looked completely ashamed of the bleeding teeth marks in Stiles before flexing his fingers and making his claws disappear. The wolf looked ready to kill himself right then before he caught the way Stiles' cock twitched inside him at the renewed pain. Taking a second look without the guilt glasses he liked the way his sharp canines had marked Stiles. 

The human made sure to tease Isaac about his biting fetish whenever he got the chance, ignoring everyone else's confusion at the innuendos and just enjoying the way the wolf pinked every time.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) You can email or comment and pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me. Hope you enjoyed this, I saw a myth about something that haunts graveyards and went "Isaac". Haha. -Rose_


	5. Boyd

After he and Erica broke up Boyd had been known to pick up one-night stands from bars. The pack minus Scott all understood his hesitance to jump headfirst into another relationship, Stiles even going so far as to go with him sometimes. They could dance for hours before having to stop and it was always more fun than anything else Stiles had been planning to do so, he's the one who goes with the wolf most often.

A year of back to back, what Stiles had affectionately dubbed 'Monster of the Week's, later and they all agreed to leave their GPS on. Boyd texted Stiles the address of who he was going home with every time after the first time one of them had been seduced by the enemy to be led to their deaths. 

Boyd had texted Stiles a couple of hours ago that he wasn't going home with anyone that night only for the human to check the tracker and find Boyd at someone's house. 

**From: Stiles**

**Do you need a save?**

It was short and to the point.

**To: Stiles**

**Droged. Sung dlute. Shipter spifwr think.**

It took Stiles 20 minutes to figure out what the monster was.

Jorōgumo, from Japan and literally called "whore spider". They brought their pray home with them before using the lute to drug them. Then they webbed up their pray (Boyd) and ate them. 

Usually, a drive that far would take a half-hour... Stiles got to the dilapidated shack in ten minutes. When the human burst into the shack Boyd was already halfway wrapped in webs and completely out of it. 

"I'm going to need him back," Stiles said mildly, looking around to try and find some hint as to how to kill her.

"He's mine!" The Spider thing hissed, taking on the caged animal look lots of creatures try.

"Lady, he's really not," 

The remark got the woman to stop tying Boyd up, instead, she lunged for Stiles. The human ran out the door and led her to a clearing he had found right before he went inside. Once he was sure she wouldn't be able to get back to the wolf he focussed completely on her. She relied on her strength and surprise to fight. She was slow and clearly didn't have any real training so, with that in mind, Stiles got out his matchbook. He threw them at the ground and used mountain ash to keep in contained. When the fire went out she was heavily burned but still alive. Then the human got her into a pond, nothing. Getting a bit desperate Stiles pulled his mistletoe magic imbued knife. That was when the Jorōgumochose to shift part way. It brought an extra limb that immediately got a couple of good hits in. It took a couple of minutes for Stiles to get his bearings and learn to avoid the tail but, once he did? The fight was quick after that. She was still medium rare and naturally trying to compensate for her injuries, making it very easy for the human to slip past her defenses and get the blade into her brain. He got another knife and put it in her stomach for good measure before he finally felt safe enough to back up.

Boyd was just limping out of the shack when he got there.

"Stupid wolf. When you get seduced by spider whores you wait for me to come to get you like a soccer mom at daycare," Stiles chided, relieved when Boyd laughed at the joke.

"Yes mom," Boyd said dutifully, leaning almost completely on Stiles as they walked back to the jeep. 

"Damn right,"

Stiles had a couple of minor burns, slashes on his shoulder and back from her leg/tail thing, and bruises everywhere. They drove in silence, something that wasn't out of the normal for Boyd.

"I want to stay with you," Boyd said weakly once he realized that the human was headed to the loft.

Stiles just hummed his agreement and turned around. He was used to the pack wanting to be around him, especially after he took care of them, so when they got there Stiles just helped Boyd straight to the bathroom. The entire pack had a couple sets of clothes, Stiles had eventually just bought a bookshelf so they all got their own cubbies. Boyd's had a set of school clothes, pleasure clothes, and pajamas. 

The human helped Boyd undress, his movements clumsy under what was left of the drugs. Once the younger teen was naked Stiles took off his clothes as well. Boyd most just stood there and leaned against Stiles, leaving the human to do all the washing. Once they were both suitably clean Stiles sent Boyd to the room with a towel around his waist and the instructions to get to sleep. The human put some burn cream on his ribs and arms, cleaned a couple of cuts, and made sure nothing was broken before following the wolf's example. 

They slept with Boyd completely covering Stiles, the younger man bigger in every sense of the word, and using it to make sure Stiles smelled like him and nothing else. 

-

Stiles woke up first, going downstairs and making breakfast without bothering to put more than a pair of boxers and gym shorts on. After literally running with wolves for years he had filled out well, shoulders defined with a trim waist and abs. He knew that he was hot, had gotten enough looks to not be able to doubt it, but he had never really cared. 

When Boyd came downstairs he was wearing a pair of Stiles' shorts and nothing else. He was still sleepy but the drugs had worn off, making his clumsy confusion all that much cuter.

"How many waffles do you want?" Was all that Stiles asked, knowing from experience that if he wanted to talk Boyd would do it in his own time.

"5" 

They ate in comfortable silence, Boyd wordlessly cleaning up the kitchen once he was done. 

"I realized almost immediately that something was wrong, I didn't know what so I told you I wasn't sleeping with anyone hoping that you would wonder why I was in someone's house. Lady offered my food and I said no but she insisted and brought back her lute thing," Boyd's words were military efficient, like someone giving a report than recounting something potentially traumatic. 

"What can I do?" Boyd was good at using his words when he cared to try, not as damaged as the rest of them when it came to emotions.

"Watch TV in your bed where I can hold you," The words were instant and without hesitation.

It warmed Stiles' heart that he had been able to be a stable enough influence that the pack knew he would help without questions. He agreed after a moment of faux affronted silence, letting Boyd practically carry him up the stairs in reward for the way he laughed. 

They had watched Iron Man 1 and 2 before Stiles noticed something poking him in the back. He decided to ignore it, hoping that Boyd would extend the same courtesy to him when he started getting hard in response. 

Barely five minutes later Boyd huffed before rolling so Stiles was trapped under him. He ground their erections together before making eye contact, pupils visibly dilating at Stiles' keen. 

"Can I fuck you?" 

Stiles couldn't nod fast enough, enjoying the way Body laughed before stilling his head with a hand on his jaw and kissing him. The kiss was too much for Stiles to deal with, the way Boyd pulled him exactly where he wanted and took what he needed pushed all his buttons and before he knew it he had gone completely pliant under the wolf. Boyd growled his pleasure when the human submitted to him, his eyes flashing as he undressed them both.

"Good boy," The wolf muttered when Stiles pushed up his hips to help.

The human groaned at the praise, hiding his face in Boyd's neck as the man's slick fingers immediately went to his entrance. Stiles didn't know when exactly Boyd had gotten lube but, as soon as he was filled with one of the other teen's thick fingers he didn't care anymore. 

"More," Stiles begged, voice higher than usual as he panted against the wolf's ear. 

Boyd instantly filled him with another finger, the overwhelmingly perfect stretch getting Stiles' noises that much higher. The wolf did the bare minimum for prep before he was filling Stiles in one deep thrust. His cock was the biggest the human had ever taken, the less than amazing prep job and too much lube making him feel more full than he ever had in his life. Inside, Stiles was all tight heat and soft walls, the suffocating hold the human had on his dick making Boyd almost come. 

"Please," The human instantly begged, stuffed full of cock and still chocking for more. 

Stiles started scratching Boyd's back when he didn't move quick enough, barely even giving the wolf or himself a moment to adust before Boyd listened to his begging and pull out completely. The pounding thrusts hurt like he was being torn apart and put back together all at once but they were still the best thing he had ever felt in that moment. The way Boyd's cock curved slightly up hit his prostate every time, painful-pleasure filling him completely until he didn't even know which way was up anymore. His entire body jolted every time Boyd the nub inside him, the force of the wolf's thrusts pushing him up the bed until he had to brace himself on the headboard.

His arms were weak with the sensations flowing through him but he held onto the wooden headboard tight, more than happy with his position. His legs were wrapped around Boyd's thick waist as tight as Stiles could clench them, his hole pulsing in time with his heartbeat. He had his arms completely around Boyd's shoulders, hiding his face in the wolf's neck and muffling his noises as best he could. Boyd's pace never faltered, the younger teen's pace pushing Stiles into the mattress and using the slight momentum to do it again.

Over and over and over again. 

Boyd's growls, moans, and grunts mixed beautifully with Stiles' high pitched keening, the sound only changing when the human's orgasm crept up on him out of nowhere.

Stiles hadn't even realized what the way his entire body was tightening meant until he was already coming, his keens changing to bitten off screams that ended in whines. He bit into Boyd's shoulder as hard as he could, his entire body curling up under the sheer force of his orgasm. His vision went white as he came in wet pulses against their stomachs. 

He had barely gotten his bearings when Boyd's knot popped. It was proportionate to the rest of the wolf, the large bulb of flesh pulling insistently on Stiles' rim until he was crying with it. Boyd quickly turned them over so that he was on his back with Stiles resting against him, feeling horrible for moving when the human sobbed as the tie pulled. 

"You're ok," Boyd soothed him, running his large hands up and down Stiles' flanks and trying his best to help the human as he focussed on taking the wolf's obscenely large knot. 

Stiles stopped crying after a while, his entire body trembling under the strain of taking the teen's cock, his orgasm, and the tie. 

By the time the human was able to stop shaking the knot had completely locked them up together. They talked for the hours that they were tied, learning more about each other in that time than they had ever known previously. Boyd never stopped petting Stiles, the gentle hands massaging his hips and lower back making all the difference. When they had to eat was when the first problem came.

"I need you to hold onto me as tight and you can and take a deep breath for me, sweetheart. I'm going to get us up and carry us down to the kitchen," 

Boyd could tell Stiles was anxious about moving but convinced him with gentle pets and reassuring words. Getting them both up pulled on the knot, the overstimulation and pain had Stiles moaning in pain and pleasure. He was silently crying against Boyd's shoulder as he let the wolf calmed him. After that it was smooth sailing, they ate with the human straddling Boyd on the couch. Stiles was back to just feeling overly full, the move back just as easy as walking around. 

They fell asleep chest to chest, waking up untied but not leaving the bed until their stomachs started rumbling for food. They spent the day curled around each other and more content than they had been in a while.

But Stiles still felt like something was missing.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me. -Rose_


	6. Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed bits of the beginning from a comment PuppeteerButler left me.

Stiles had never tried to hide the fact that he was sleeping with most of the pack, never even considered that they didn't already know. 

They didn't

He asked for everyone to come to a pack meeting a couple of days after he slept with Boyd, not thinking twice about the request and refusing to really think about why he was so sure all of them would come without question. 

Another thing Stiles didn't really think about was that scent lingered.

The second the first person (Derek) took a deep breath he instantly froze. 

"Why do you all smell like-... Stiles!" The Alpha said, ignoring the pack's reaction and focusing completely on Stiles.

"Yeah! It occurs when you have sex with somebody!" The human shouted, refusing to be embarrassed at the way the Alpha was mocking him.

He ignored the way his chest constricted around his heart to be publically called out by the man and was determined to continue despite the way his scent went metallic with hurt. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tha Alpha protested, flinching at the growls surrounding him from all sides. 

"So, considering that these past couple of weeks I have saved your collective asses a grand total of once each-" Stiles started, desperate to ignore the situation.

"I meant that you're our Alpha! I didn't realize that you have been sleeping with all of us and I'm glad that you wanted to be a polyamorous pack," Derek shouted, seeing the instant realization on the rest of the pack's face. "But you didn't. Because you never even realized that you were out Alpha," The born wolf muttered, looking completely blindsided at the very thought that Stiles didn't know his place.

"I have decided that we're going to be-..." The human had tried to keep going before the words the wolf had said registered, "-I'm your Alpha. A Human Alpha,"

He sat down on the armchair, putting his head between his knees while he breathed. 

"Where you guys ever going to tell me? Or were you just hoping that I would eventually put the pieces together," He asked the entire room, the human's face saying that if someone didn't talk he was going to flip his shit.

"Look at their faces. They didn't know and I thought that you knew," Derek promised instantly, not willing to let anyone take the fall for the miscommunication. 

"What does being a polyamorous pack mean?" 

Stiles would have known that he had directly hit the major question just by the way the born wolf immediately froze.

"It means that everyone in the pack is together. Like we can all be with every single person in the pack sexually but we are all emotionally together and make the big decisions together. Besides the Alpha decisions, I mean, those are yours." 

The human took a long moment to consider, watching the reactions from the others in the room. Danny, Isaac, and Derek seemed hopeful, none bothering to try and hide their emotions as the longing pulsed through the pack bonds. Boyd looked as stoic as always, his want only showing in his bond. Jackson seemed to be trying to keep a blank face but he was an open book to Stiles, self-hate, desire, love, and wishful thinking all wrapped in a Jackson-shaped ball.

"Does that mean we can have an orgy?"

Most of the pack laughed as the tension broke, any anxiety instantly disappearing at the completely Stiles way of responding. Stiles took a moment to ask the question again silently to everyone in the room, watching their facial expression for anything negative and only satisfied when they were all completely on board.

"Are you guys sure?" Stiles asked one more time, chuckling to himself when, in answer, Isaac instantly pipped up.

"I call Derek!"

"Stiles!" Danny shouted the second he understood, jumping into the other human's lap as Jackson made a big show of making his way over to Boyd.

"I guess I'll take Boyd," The kanima said despairingly, mischief in every line of his body as he made a spectacle of himself.

Derek got up and leaned over Isaac to kiss him, ignoring the wolf-whistles (pun intended) from the rest of the pack. Their lips were gentle against each other, questioning and exploratory more than trying to wind each other up. Jackson and Boyd were the exact opposite, teeth, and hands everywhere as they fought each other with their mouths. The pair kissed like they were trying to tear each other apart, only the moans and growl of pleasure as they ground against each other telling Stiles anything different. 

Danny looked at Stiles for a moment before leaning in. They weren't new to each other, falling into the reassuring kisses until they were both naked. Stiles picked Danny up by the back of his thighs, pulling the teen close to him and only having to nod to the bedroom for the other human to enthusiastically agree. The second the pair started walking to the room there was suddenly another four wolves crowding them. 

Stiles put Danny down in the middle, laughing quietly when Jackson landed on the other human's left and Isaac on the right. 

"Top or bottom?" Stiles asked, trailing his hands down the other human's defined abs and enjoying the way his pack was watching the show.

"Top," Danny said after a moment of indecision, using a self-defense technique Stiles had taught him to get the other teen. 

The Human Alpha just laughed, pushing his hands through the dark teen's hair until he had a handhold before bringing him down into a dirty kiss. It was sloppy and hard, spit and tongue and teeth everywhere as Danny found a bottle of lube. Stiles elected to ignore the fact that the human had just pulled the bottle out of nowhere, instead bringing his legs up to wrap around Danny's trim waist and moaning when cold, slick, fingers filled him. 

There was a chocked off groan as Derek got his lube from the nightstand and started prepping Isaac, getting plenty before passing the slick over Stiles to Boyd. 

"Family activities are so much fun," Stiles muttered in between gasps as Danny made sure to hit his prostate as much as he could.

Everyone in the room laughed in some way, the ones on their backs just letting out small chuckles and giggles before they got distracted by the way they were being filled. The ones topping all had to pause, Stiles not the only one to whine in protest. 

Danny was balancing above him, teasing the teen with the four fingers buried inside Stiles and making a game of how long it would take before the other teen broke. He knew that it wouldn't take long, had seen how fast Stiles had crumbled under being manhandled and taken.

"I give!" Stiles shouted around his panting, the fingers having been seconds from getting him off with the way they were rubbing circles into his prostate before the orgasm disappeared with Danny's fingers. 

The edging finally broke Stiles, his shaking hands pulling Danny down while his legs pushed their hips closer together to the soundtrack of Derek filling Isaac with his cock and Jackson irritated growls. Danny just laughed, his voice mocking but only in a joking way. He wiped his hand on the covers before using it to force Stiles to make eye contact with him. After being edged Stiles was getting desperate, shifting helplessly as his hole clenched around the head of Danny's cock that refused to fill him. The human in control just stayed still until Stiles finally tired himself out, panting as his stomach and hole tightened and loosened with his heartbeat. 

Derek was pounding Isaac into the mattress, showing the Beta no mercy to the point where the younger man was holding onto one of Stiles' hands for something to ground himself. He was pushing into the punishing thrusts, mewling and begging for 'more' and 'harder' until they were lost in their own world.

Jackson was just enjoying the steady pace Boyd had set, deep thrusts that were so hard his toes curled that made the slow withdrawal even more agonizing. 

With Stiles' submission firmly in his control, Danny thrust into Stiles roughly, not even giving the overwhelmed human a moment to adjust before he was brutally shoving straight into Stiles' prostate. The way the human was moving his hips was purposeful, the painful edge of being stretched, and the way Danny wasn't going straight in and out instead dragging his cock against Stiles' walls just made the Human Alpha that more desperate. 

Stiles could do nothing but hold onto Isaac's hand and Jackson's leg as he was brutalized, his high-pitched keens and grunting letting everyone know just how much he loved it. The only sounds were the squelch of lube, breathy moans from Jackson, Derek's pleasure-filled groans, soft rumbling from Boyd, Isaac's mewls, and Danny and Stiles' rough noises. Stiles felt suspended in the moment, the only way he knew time was passing in the way his stomach clenched steadily tighter until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please!" He half-shouted, the air getting knocked out of him with every movement of Danny's hips. 

Danny just leaned down and kissed Stiles, never changing a thing and ignoring the way the passage around him was tensing at the agony of being right on the edge without anything to push him over. 

Isaac came, Derek, following. The Human Alpha doing his best to pet Isaac's hair as he was knotted for the first time under the heavy thrusts he was being subjected to. Jackson was next, his breathy sighs tapering off as his entire body curled into itself, Boyd following and petting the wolf's flanks as he took the bigger wolf's knot. 

When all four of the wolves had recovered Danny was still forcing Stiles to take his cock, refusing to help the Alpha over the edge. Derek was focusing mostly on Isaac, same for Boyd, but Isaac and Jackson were holding Stiles' hands as he strained under the agony of being edged once and still not able to come. Eventually, the pair in the middle of the bed had everyone's attention, Stiles' increasingly desperate noises making the wolves turn on and worried even though there was nothing to worry about.

After a couple more minutes Danny came, scratching a sharp nail over Stiles' chest to get the teen to come with him. At the sudden pain on his sensitive nipple combined with the way the human inside him was nailing his prostate Stiles came almost out of nowhere, his entire body tightening as his breath froze. Danny leaned down and bit into Stiles' shoulder, shuddering as his spend filled Stiles. 

The warm cum inside Stiles made him feel shivery, the after pleasure and the way his entire body was clenching and releasing not helping him come down from his orgasm. 

It felt like hours but in reality, was only a couple of minutes before Stiles finally got ahold of all his brain cells. The entire pack was curled around him and Danny, everyone comforting each other. Stiles and Isaac were both shaking, Jackson completely pliant on the bed and Derek more chill than Stiles had seen him in a while. Boyd was perfectly content to massage the kanima's hips to help him with the large knot, Derek doing the same. Danny was holding Stiles, making him feel completely smothered in the best way.

They fell asleep in a pile.

Stiles knew that they had a lot to talk about, knew that after realizing his Alpha status he had a lot to consider but his eyes were just getting heavier under Danny's steady hands. The Human Alpha fell asleep feeling safer than he had since the Nogitsune, the combined body heat of his pack letting him sleep the night without nightmares.

'They could discuss everything tomorrow.' Was the human's last thought before Morpheus took him, content for the first time he could ever remember.

* * *

_Sorry, I'm a bit late, I thought that I had already posted it but,..... Apparently not. (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any prompts/pairing that you would like to see me try._


	7. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Jackson/Stiles as requested by Jermayn

When the pack had decided to be mutually exclusive Stiles had considered two options for what would follow.

A) Everyone stayed friends with benefits and ended up loving certain people more than others until they eventually ended up pairing off within the pack which, in the Human Alpha's opinion would only lead to hurt feelings.

Or B. They would find people outside of the pack and he would be stuck watching as the people he had come to love slowly distanced themselves. 

He had never considered that the pack might be polyamorous like him. Had never considered that the amazing people around him would be just as willing to stick with him through panic attacks as they were to follow him into their fights. 

Everyone in the pack was completely equal, minus the fact that Stiles was the final vote on anything pack because of his Alpha status. Derek and Isaac would be completely lovey-dovey on the couch and, instead of stopping or leaving, would just include whoever walking into the room. Jackson and Danny would go to the kanima's house and come back smelling like cum and lube but they were completely happy to spend the next day methodically taking Isaac apart until the poor wolf could barely even breathe past his begging.

Stiles found that after a long day of being completely fucked over by every arrogant asshole he worked with Derek and Jackson were amazing nighttime companions. Despite their rough starts, the three of them got to know each other much easier than anyone in the pack thought they would. Shared nightmares and the fact that they were easily the most fucked up people in the pack letting them bond. Jackson and Derek had a way of communicating that made it seem like they were reading each other's minds, 'parabati' Stiles had teased them once, delighting in the fact they understood the reference. 

"I need you both to take turns fucking me as roughly as you can until I'm ready to pass out," The Human Alpha declared, throwing himself into Derek's lap and already relaxing a bit when the man just grabbed his hips tightly.

Jackson was just a pair of arms and a line of heat against his back, his long fingers tangling with Derek's until the wolves had him trapped.

"How much prep do you want, Your Highness?" Jackson whispered directly into his ear, the rough edge making Stiles shivery with want and the teasing making him relax the rest of the way. 

"As little as Derek is willing to give me without getting all twitchy about it. You know I like the burn," The Human Alpha said, leaning back against the kanima and resting his head on the standing teen's shoulder in a way that bared his neck to them both. 

His voice had turned heavy in his want and his eyes went half-lidded, the seductive edge to his words making Jackson's eyes flash before he could control it. 

Derek just growled as his hands tightened convulsively, Jackson taking half a step back at the same moment Derek got up in a perfectly synchronized move. The Alpha wolf got to the bedroom as quickly as he could, more than glad that the pack all had plans for the whole night. 

The wolf threw Stiles on the bed so hard he bounced for a minute, moaning and grunting with the jumps and just getting hotter at the manhandling. Jackson crawled on top of the human, his serpentine grace making the move way sexier than it had any right to be. He shifted his claws to the background noise of Derek getting supplies and taking off all his clothes. Jackson cut Stiles out of his clothes, letting his claws scratch his bare skin hard enough to be on just the right side of painful. Stiles was arching his back into the feeling, hard as a rock and almost completely out of his mind with need. 

As soon as the human was completely naked Derek and Jackson switched places seamlessly, barely even giving Stiles a moment to breathe before he was stuffed full with two of Derek's fingers. The human's entire body shifted into the unique pleasure-pain of being filled, groaning as his eyes rolled back when Derek hit his prostate dead on the first try. The wolf gave him a couple of steady thrusts, the shivery feeling coming back the longer he wasn't allowed to come. 

He had just barely acclimated before Jackson shoved in two of his own fingers alongside Derek, four in total stretching him. Jackson stayed completely still except for the tips of his fingers which were rubbing steadily infuriating circles on Stiles' prostate. The petting Jackson was doing had Stiles' entire body jumping like he was being electrocuted. The overwhelming sensation almost made him miss the way Derek spread his fingers as wide as he could before putting the freezing top of the lube bottle inside him and squeezing, stuffing him completely full of cold lube. 

The freezing slick had his entire body tightening, the pleasure-pain already having him on a hair-trigger and the dirty feeling of the bottle against his hole setting him off. Just as he was about to come Jackson pinched the base of the human's cock, enjoying the desperate whines and sounds of despair coming from Stiles. 

"PLEASE!" Stiles shouted, his sore hole and the wet feeling reminding him constantly of the knot in his stomach. 

"You're ok," Derek gentled, knowing exactly what that damn trick with the lube had done to their human and just enjoying the desperate writhing. 

The Alpha wolf pulled his fingers out roughly, manhandling Stiles onto his shoulders and knees. He stroked a soft line from the back of Stiles' neck to his ass, the barely-there demand having the human arch his back as far as he could before he had even fully understood what he was doing. The Human Alpha was convulsively clenching and releasing his hands, jaw shifting as his desperation exaggerated his ticks and forced him to try and find something to hold onto. Derek pulled Stiles' head into his lap, lacing a hand through the human's and forcing them to hold onto him before he nudged Stiles towards his cock. 

Stiles hummed thankfully, already sucking Derek's cock even before the wolf had to ask. His oral fixation was as much help as it was a hindrance in bed but, the wolves had been meticulous in finding ways to help him deal with it. The Alpha wolf used his free hand to hold Stiles down on his cock, wordlessly telling him to just keep him warm for the time being.

Jackson chose that moment to give Stiles his cock, the huge, hot, flesh filling him completely and making him burn all over. As per his request, the kanima didn't give him a second to adjust. The human barely had enough time to groan, his hands automatically clenching as tight as they could onto Derek's much larger hand. The pain of being fucked by something so big when his rim was already so sore had Stiles relaxing instantly, the pleasure mixing just right so much so that he was practically drunk with it. He focused on gently sucking Derek off underneath him, enjoying the way Jackson pulled him back brutally into the pounding thrusts as if he was just a fleshlight. 

He already felt well-used before Jackson had even really done anything to him, the unmovable forces of the wolves around him letting him completely let go for the first time in weeks. The cock inside his was punishing, rough thrusts and even rougher pace making him grunt and groan and whine around Derek's cock. 

Stiles let the two wolves do whatever they wanted, completely pliant as Jackson fucked him harshly and Derek guided him with a gentle hand on his neck and soft words. The contrast of the praise and tender handling Derek was using and the almost cruel way Jackson was fucking him had Stiles sobbing. He was completely calm and felt freer than he had in a while under the hands of the two wolves. The tears mixed with his sweat, both of the wolves stopping for a split second and checking his scent before continuing when he didn't have any of the sourness that came from negative emotions. 

Derek came first, gently guiding Stiles through swallowing his come when it became obvious he didn't have the were withdrawn or fine motor skills to complete the task on his own under the heavy thrusts he was still receiving. When Derek came it was gradual, a gentle wave that relaxed his body completely and lasted minutes. Stiles followed minutes later when the Alpha wolf's gentle attention got to be too much for Stiles' overwhelmed brain to handle. His hole clenched so tight Jackson's thrusts started to genuinely hurt, the pain just making him come that much harder. His entire body tried to curl up into itself, the orgasm making him panic for a second at the loss of control before he relaxed into it when he felt Derek petting him through it. 

"There you go, sweetheart. That's it. Do you want Jackson to keep going?" Derek praised, asking the last question when the kanima stopped his thrusting.

"Ok," Was all that Stiles said, nuzzling into Derek's hip and completely loose around Jackson's huge cock for the first time since they had stuffed him with a plug and fucked him a day later. 

Derek just hummed, petting Stiles and helping him through the aftershocks as Jackson's punishing pace started back up again. Stiles got overstimulated quickly, the way his channel was clenching and unclenching at random only making everything worse. Stiles just mumbled something almost inaudibly, completely exhausted. Stiles' spent body protested the brutal treatment by making Stiles shake harder than before and his sensitive, sore prostate getting hit made the human flinch hard. The Human Alpha just wordlessly pushed his head into the Alpha's gentle strokes, slowly releasing Derek's other hand from his grasp before bear-hugging Derek's waist just for something to anchor him. Stiles could hear the way that the bones were realigning themselves with how close the wolf's hands were to his ears, giving him a good idea of just how tight he had been holding on. 

When Jackson came he got even rougher and his entire body clenched, his already exhausting, punishing, thrusts almost veering into real pain as his technique got washed away with his pleasure. 

By the time Stiles had stopped shaking the wolves had carefully cleaned him up and wrapped themselves around him. 

"Thank you," The human murmured, shifting his aching body slowly so that he could kiss them both. 

They just held him until he fell asleep, helping him the next day with remembering to eat and drink on top of making sure he didn't hurt himself. Stiles was so sore that he let them hover, eventually getting Isaac to cuddle with him on the couch. 

He ignored the clicking the camera made when Derek took pictures of them, too comfortable and sleepy to even bother.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any prompts/pairings that you would like to see from me. Only one chapter left! -Rose_


	8. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Jackson/Danny as requested by Nevah_Maerd

Jackson and Danny were competitive when the situation called for it and even when it didn't. Pretty words meant to hide insecurity long gone and exchanged for their own form of silent communication. When they had sex it was all about the intimacy and emotional way the act made them feel. 

Stiles was an asshole at the best of times a sarcastic dick at the worst. He knew that he and Peter shared way too many qualities for Derek's hesitation, in the beginning, to not be anything other than remembered pain. They got through it, eventually leading to the human stepping up to be a Human Alpha with werewolves at his back. Sex was about giving up control completely with the knowledge that whoever it was would put him back together again afterward. 

-

Jackson had been fucking Stiles without mercy for what felt like, and might just have been, hours. He hadn't opened the human up all the way, the painful stretch and the way the kanima's cock felt when it carved room into his body for himself was something that Stiles wasn't willing to give up. The Human Alpha was on his knees, back arched and head hidden in Danny's lap where he was sucking the other human's cock. At first, Danny had been sitting against the headboard, comforting the other human through the painful pleasure he was allowing the werewolf to give him with gentle strokes to his back and hair. Jackson's claws were digging into Stiles' hips, blood escaping every time the werewolf pulled him back into brutal thrusts. 

The kanima had just stopped Stiles from coming with a tight hand around the base of his shaft when he challenged Danny the first time. Stiles sobbed as the vicious thrusts continued, never stopping for even a second. It gave him no time to come down from his ruined orgasm, his entire body shaking as he pushed his head into the other human's thigh, desperate for the gentle affection Danny had been giving him as the agony threatened to overwhelm him. 

Danny had started soothing him the second he realized just how close Stiles was to safewording out. The trio had agreed that Danny would be the mediator so Jackson didn't stop his heavy thrusting into Stiles' sore hole. 

Jackson had been muttering the entire time, as he usually did when something felt really good, praise and filthy words mixing until just the low timber of sound made Stiles clench around the huge cock inside him. The words never changed cadence but the instant reaction from Danny gave Stiles the single brain cell he needed to focus on the conversation going on above his head.

"He feels amazing, the way he clamps down around my cock at the sound of my voice. You could give his mouth a try, after all, I know you've been itching for it for a couple days," Jackson teased, his husky chuckle making Stiles whine when Danny reacted exactly as the kanima had been pushing him to.

"Can I have your mouth, Stiles?" Danny asked, holding the other human's chin and making sure that the Human Alpha was paying attention before asking.

Stiles tried hard to verbally agree, struggling under the overwhelming pleasure the pounding thrusts were shooting through his entire body. Just as he was able to get enough air to speak it was pushed out of his lungs with the next punishing thrust Jackson gave him from behind. Eventually, once Danny realized just how hard Stiles was trying to be good he spoke again.

"Take my leg once for yes and twice for no," 

It took Stiles two tries to get his hands out from under himself, only managing barely before he was holding onto Danny's hips so tight he was sure the other human would have bruises the next morning. Stiles immediately tapped once, the way his body was being jostled and the sweat he was covered in making even tapping hard.

Danny finally got the message, laughing fondly like he did when Stiles had just done something particularly stupid. 

"Slap my thigh if you need me to let you up," Danny said after a moment of consideration, barely waiting for the Human Alpha's agreement before he was filling Stiles' throat.

The pair were systematically taking him apart, Danny's deceptively gentle hold on his neck becoming rough as he pulled Stiles up and down his length with no mercy. Jackson somehow managed to go harder, using the entirety of his supernatural strength and grace to keep up with the pace he had set while he watched the way Danny used Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles' body was covered in marks, old and new; sluggishly bleeding scratches and purpling fingerprints on his thighs, arms, neck, and hips to match the puncture wounds he knew he would have as soon as Jackson had the were withdrawal to put his claws away. He had hickeys everywhere in various shades and from various people. His body shook under the strain of taking two cocks at once, his entire body trembling in Jackson and Danny's hold as the kanima's cock speared him open again and again until Stiles didn't think he'd ever forget what it felt like to be owned by Jackson Whittemore. 

When Jackson came his claws dug harder into Stiles' hips as his entire body arched, he growled and grunted as he continued thrusting- pushing his come as far as he could into Stiles. The best friends shared a long look over his head and, just as Stiles was processing what that look could mean Jackson pulled out roughly. Stiles let out a heartbreaking keen at the sudden emptiness he felt, groaning in relief and clawing at the thighs in front of him before what had happened registered.

Danny and Jackson had moved like mirror images, Jackson flawlessly taking Danny's place under Stiles' head so quickly the human didn't even realize it wasn't Danny until he registered that he wasn't sucking on a cock anymore. The other human only took a second to admire the way Stiles' hole was completely raw and puffy around the rim before shoving his way into Stiles' heated passage. His walls were sore from the friction of being fucked by Jackson, his prostate inflamed after how long Jackson had spent ramming into it. Just the amazing agony of being forced to take Danny's cock had Stiles coming.

His entire body seized, the vicious grip his walls had had on the other human's cock nothing compared to how tight he was clenching around Danny. He revelled in Jackson's gentle cooing as increasingly desperate noises didn't stop to let him breathe. Keening and moaning in between shallow breaths was all that Stile had been reduced to, barely even registering the way Danny went lax and quiet behind him until he felt a wet warmth soothe his tender hole. 

Danny got up quickly and grabbed a couple towels, water, and finger food. Jackson laid down with his head on the pillows, holding Stiles to his chest in a way that made the human feel small and safe. Before the panic of being empty again could reach Stiles' slow mind Jackson pushed three fingering into him. The kanima crooked his fingers to stroke apologetically at the used walls he found, hushing Stiles gently with gentle pets to his head when the human whined at being opening again while simultaneously pushing closer.

Stiles' entire body was shaking still, his channel clenching and releasing around Jackson's fingers as the after pleasure wracked through him in waves. Curled up in Jackson's arms Stiles slowly came back to himself, his mind loading back up slowly as his trembling ceased until he was just content to lay pliantly on top of Jackson. 

When Danny came back he and Jackson both focused on taking care of Stiles, cleaning him up everywhere else before holding his hand when they had to get the cum out of his aching hole. 

"No more," Stiles begged after a couple minutes, his entire body tensing as Danny came back at him with the cloth.

"I know, sweetheart. But it'll be worse in the morning," Danny said gently, waiting for Stiles to nod before he went back to cleaning Stiles' hole. 

The human had found a convenient hiding place in Jackson's neck, breathing harshly as his delicate rim was stretched around the soft t-shirt Danny was using. 

When it was finally over Danny and Jackson covered him with their bodies, giving him time to breathe. He hummed in sleepy thanks when they helped him drink some water and eat some fruit. 

Jackson and Danny took care of Stiles until he fell asleep, joining him shortly after. The pair kept Stiles wrapped around them even in their sleep, waking up to sleepy doe eyes.

Stiles was always clingy and pouty after sex like that, it was nothing new but something their trio savoured.

Jackson would never tell Stiles just how much his innocent, trusting, affection made the kanima fall in love with him more every time.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) If you have any pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me, let me know in the comments or email me. -Rose_


End file.
